Super Timmy's Dad Galaxy 2
'Super Timmy's Dad Galaxy 2 '''is the sequel to Super Timmy's Dad Galaxy. The game is for the VCube and many characters return like Timmy's Dad, Timmy's Mom, Dinkleberg, Timmy, the Lumos, Principal Waxaplax, and much more! New characters are introduced like Lobba, Wattles, and much more! Timmy's Dad also gets a spaceship called the Timmy's Dad Ship which takes him to many universes and galaxies. Other universes are travelled through wormholes after defeating the final boss of the worlds. There are 8 Worlds in the entire game and when all 121 stars are collected, Timmy can be unlocked as a playable character. Story ''The story begins when Timmy's Mom invited Timmy's Dad to eat cookies while watching the shooting stars pass by DImmsdale that pass by ever 9000 months. When Timmy's Dad goes to the castle a large shadow apperas pver Dimmsdale and an airship comes out and shoots lazers all over the place. The airship has many minions and of course Dinkleberg! Dinkleberg grows huge and steals Timmy's Mom and fleads into space. Timmy's Dad goes near the castle where the Lumos are and they transform into launch stars which take Timmy's Dad to space. Timmy's Dad suddenly lands on a abadoned spacship with a green fat Lumo named Lubbo. Lubbo introduces himself and shows the ship, and after Timmy's Dad tells his story about having to save Timmy's Mom from Dinkleberg Lubbo and the Lumos help Timmy's Dad and redesign the ship to make it look like Timmy's Dad's head. Now Timmy's Dad goes on a adventure through many galaxies to save Timmy's Mom and the universe! Galaxies Universe 1 *Skyview Galaxy *Ratatat Galaxy *Plushie Galaxy *Burrito Galaxy *CROCKER'S CHEESE LAIR GALAXY! Universe 2 *Fireworks Galaxy *PIZZA GALAXY *The Internet Galaxy *Some guy's house Galaxy *ROBOT VICKY'S AIRSHIP OF DOOM!!! Universe 3 *Pencil Pushers Galaxy *PEANUT BUTTER GALAXY *Huzzah Galaxy! *Papercut Galaxy *NORM'S GENIE CITY!!! Universe 4 *Timmy's Dad's Closet Galaxy! *Mind Control Milk Galaxy *Oragami Galaxy! *LEMONS GALAXY! *Sandworm's Underground Caverns! Of Pain! Universe 5 *Spaghetti Galaxy *School Galaxy!!! *Dinner Galaxy *Bacon Galaxy *Bobo the Clown's School-inator! Universe 6 *Cake Galaxy *Cake N' Bacon Galaxy *8-Bit Galaxy (aka Nostalgia Galaxy) *Movie Galaxy! *Magical Wizard's Machine of Magic! Universe 7 *Dripsand Galaxy *Swiss Cheese Galaxy *Techo Galaxy *Observatory Galaxy *Crockor's Volcano Mountain Lair! Of Pain! Universe 8 *Fluffy Bunny Galaxy *Criss-Cross Saw Cross Galaxy *Piranha Seas Galaxy *Satellite Reactor Galaxy *Dinkleberg's Galaxy Generator Music Video:Sonic Colors - Super Smash Bros. Universe|Main theme for the game! Video:Soarin' Theme Music|Title Theme Video:Main_Street_USA_-_area_music_loop_(1_5)|Pizza Galaxy's Theme! Video:* Disneyland music- Tomorrowland area music part 3|Mind Control Milk Galaxy's Theme Video:Area Music - Fantasyland|Principal Waxaplax's Observatory Theme! Video:GentleMentleMen (Original Version)|Satellite Reactor Galaxy Theme! Video:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Music - Puzzle Plank Galaxy|Bacon Galaxy Theme! Video:Super Mario 3D Land Music - Jazzy Main Theme|Timmy's Dad's Closet Galaxy Theme! Video:His World (Sonic the Hedgehog) Instrumental version|LEMONS GALAXY THEME! Video:Super Mario Galaxy 2 OST - Yoshi Star Galaxy Theme|Ratatat Galaxy Theme File:Super Paper Mario - Fracktail Battle|ROBOT VICKY'S AIRSHIP OF DOOM Theme File:Portal 2 Soundtrack - Robots FTW|Huzzah Galaxy Theme Video:(Re-upload) I.M. Crazy|Magical Wizard's Machine of Magic! Category:Random Works! Category:Video Games Category:Epic Works! Category:Epic Category:Timmy Turner's Dad Category:Galaxies Category:Dinkleberg...